


Ch.04

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [4]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ch.04

1

接下来几天，吴世勋如同之前一般对边伯贤不咸不淡，正常的不可思议。但不知怎么着边伯贤总是心里不太平

一直到了第三天晚上，成员们都睡下了，边伯贤的房门忽然被敲响

那是鬼魅引诱的低语

“...伯贤哥，睡了吗？”

边伯贤手握着门把，觉得自己像玩火的孩子，明知道让对方进门会发生什么事，却控制不住身体远离那危险的人

如果真的有恶魔，大概就是长成吴世勋这张脸蛋吧

房门被关上时，他满脑子只剩这个想法

那晚之后，只要其他成员晚归或不在宿舍，吴世勋就会浑身散发刚洗完澡的热气来他房门口敲三下，问一句“哥明天什么行程”，边伯贤便会开门让他进来

吴世勋每次来都会带一样朴灿烈的东西，有时候只是给边伯贤自己拿着闻，手在底下摸来摸去点了火便不负责任的离开，有时候却把人压在床上强迫柠檬味灌满他的鼻腔，激烈地不停玩弄让他高潮数次近乎晕厥、射得全身都是才罢手

边伯贤刚开始有几次想拒绝的，在脑中准备了一大堆说辞，连金珉锡约他喝酒这种不可能的理由想过。但每当他看见站在门口的Beta，话语便卡住似的全梗在喉头，任由他进入房间、做任何事

就好像巴夫洛夫的狗，被名为吴世勋的肉块给制约了，边伯贤甚至偶尔会在那人没来的夜晚无法入眠。这让他感到害怕，他弄不清自己到底是因为朴灿烈的信息素抑或吴世勋的手而高潮，弄不清每次高潮时吴世勋看自己的眼神

弄不清淫乱和喜欢

从前他排斥生理课本上叙述的Omega特性，但现在 他同样的不能再同意

边伯贤从来未如此厌恶过自己的第二性别

*

“嗯、呼...哼嗯...”

今天吴世勋的节奏特别缓慢，把他放在床上之后跪在地上脱下他的裤子隔着布料抚摸半软的性器，却玩了半小时还不肯褪去内裤，边伯贤烦躁地盯着对方的发旋，有一下没一下拉扯他的衣服

虽然察觉到了边伯贤的焦虑，小Beta仍没有更进一步的意思，依然隔着内裤悠然自得的亵玩硬挺的性器，一面抬眼瞟了下人，“哥喜欢吗？今天的。”

边伯贤呆楞了好一阵子才反应过来对方的意思，吴世勋这天给带的是一只摆在朴灿烈床上的熊玩偶，此刻正被自己紧紧捏在手里，脸被挤压得有些扭曲

“哥抱抱他啊。”小Beta漫不经心的提议道，手上加重的力道引来边伯贤一阵呜咽

“呜不、不要...会有味、道...”

“我会拿去洗的。”

吴世勋掀起他的上衣探头含着一边的粉色乳头，又用犬齿轻啮，“伯贤哥不用的话，这只小熊我就白带了，而且哥也不会舒服，对吧？”

言下之意就是没见他用今晚便不会让他快活了。Omega一抿唇，在对方火热的注视下将小熊拿起抱在脖子上轻蹭，柠檬清香一如既往让Omega全身紧绷了下，然后慢慢开始放松

“嗯...哼嗯...”

接触到Alpha信息素的身体开始兴奋的分泌液体，原本就湿透的内裤被浸染得更加不堪，冰凉凉的贴在滚烫的皮肤上触感不甚舒服，边伯贤哼唧两声，用膝盖去顶吴世勋的肚子

“别玩了...烦人...”

“竟然嫌我烦。”

吴世勋勾起一边的嘴角，终于动手去拉内裤，边伯贤松口气的同时却感觉背后一凉

感觉要出事。一丝不安闪过脑中，边伯贤猛地低头还来不及出声，吴世勋纤长的手指已经进入微微湿润的后穴

“啊！谁、谁准你碰那里——”

连自己都不曾碰过的地方突然被闯入，吓得Omega整个人都慌了神，推不开对方还着急的用手里的玩偶打人，“出去...啊、什么——”

借着里头的液体吴世勋得以顺利地动作，虽然听说男人有敏感的前列腺，不知Omega的身体构造有没有不一样，从来没有好好上健教课的吴世勋也没有经验，按住那挣扎的腰肢在里面随意摸索

边伯贤挣脱不开，只能瞪着眼前的人干着急，就在他准备拉下脸求求这个小Beta时，身体忽然像被电流通过狠狠抖了下

“哈啊——！”

声音是前所未有的甜腻，又软又勾人，两人同时愣住了，边伯贤更是涨红了脸捂着嘴

还未从冲击缓过神，房门突然被敲响了

“伯贤哥，睡了吗？”

是都暻秀。不知是紧张还是心虚吓着了，后穴缩紧死死咬住了吴世勋的手指

“是暻秀哥。”

边伯贤横了一记白眼过去，这还用你告诉我！

“...”不晓得想到什么，吴世勋嘴角禽着笑意朝他望了眼，边伯贤瞬间明白他要干什么，拼命摇头

当然，小忙内可不是这么好说话的

只见他仰起头，维持手指插在边伯贤体内的状态扯着嗓子对门喊道，“内～暻秀哥什么事啊？”

门外人的声音愣了下，“世勋？你在里面啊？”

“喔，跟伯贤哥打游戏来着。”说着，还真的跟在操作游戏似的动了动手指，边伯贤赶忙咬住舌头免得叫出声，抄起手边的熊往他头上打，那人却笑着闪开了

“我们买了宵夜回来，出来一起吃吧。”

“一会儿就出去——”

“嗯。”

侧耳确认都暻秀走远的声音，边伯贤猛地一瞪眼，抓住吴世勋的肩伸头张口就要往那高挺的鼻子咬

“哇喔！”

“你他妈有什么毛病！”

吴世勋侧身闪了下，嬉皮笑脸地站起来跳到对方构不着的地方，“我帮哥回话呀，怎么着？”

“让你多事！不说话乖乖待着暻秀也会走啊！要是给他发现的话...”

小Beta笑着打断他，“没～事儿，Beta没有信息素味道不是吗，暻秀哥不会想到我们在干嘛的。”

“你个混...”

“好啦，下去吃宵夜吧。”转身走了两步，吴世勋又转过头看看还坐在床上的人，“哥不一起？”

“...”边伯贤简直要给这小孩儿气到往生，这不下面给你搞精神了吗叫我现在怎么下去！

“哥不去、那我可先下楼啦。”

“...”

“哥——”

“还有什么事！”

吴世勋笑笑，指向他手里的玩偶，后者臭着脸把熊往他仍过去

“啊...”吴世勋本来举起右手要接，又忽然缩回手别扭的改用左手，最后还是没接到，让熊掉在了地上才弯腰去捡

“啊、这哥真是——沾到了不好洗呢。”

“沾到什么...”

边伯贤就不该问的

当他这么问着抬头，正好撞见那人将右手中指放进嘴里吸吮，又抽出闪着水光的手指在他眼前晃了晃

“不甜。”

慢了好几拍才知道吴世勋在说什么东西不甜，边伯贤整张脸红得像要滴出血似的站起身抄了个枕头往已经关上的门上砸

“吴世勋你个混球——！”

*

“伯贤呢？怎么没一起下来？”

“睡了，说怕胖不吃。”

2

边伯贤坐在床上发呆和生气了一晚上，等那该死的地方冷静下来，窗外的天空已露出一丝鱼肚白，边伯贤才意识到时间赶紧爬起来去盥洗

整晚没睡的后遗症很快反应在之后的录影，边伯贤虽然直勾勾地金俊勉快速的动个不停的嘴实际上却一个字也没听进去，只能对着镜头傻笑算是尽到基本礼仪，金珉锡看着忍不住伸手拍了下他的背

“边伯贤你干什么呢，精神点！”金珉锡低声骂道

“哥...我想睡啊...”

“哎，让你早点睡了不听！真是...”

虽然嘴里骂着，金珉锡的手还是不停在有镜头转过来时轻拍对方的大腿作提醒，明里是教训暗里其实就是纵着他睡了，边伯贤自然心领神会，最后干脆放肆的躺在哥哥肩膀上不起来

前排的金俊勉和金钟大从摄影画面看见他和大哥撒娇那小样儿脸都黑了，倒是今天主持的女团前辈开口称赞EXO的感情真好云云，听起来倒挺真心

中场休息时，边伯贤从椅子上跳下来嚷嚷着累便往待机室跑，边跑边喊的模样逗笑了沿路遇上的工作人员。金珉锡无奈的看着弟弟不受教的背影，一面告诉身边的经纪人待会儿弄杯提神的饮料送过去

“啊、伯贤不喜欢咖啡，拜托哥弄杯无糖绿茶给他。”

“珉锡哥就是太宠边伯贤了，本来就是个无赖又给哥越宠越过头。”都暻秀坐在地板上对Alpha哥哥埋怨

“呀暻秀啊，怎么说话的呢，要叫伯贤哥。”金珉锡轻敲了下Omega圆滚滚的脑袋，“...而且你也没资格说。”

“什么？”

看着对方非常自然的接过金钟仁递过来的水跟毛巾，完全没意识到自己身边这个小范围这么凉快是源于自家Alpha卖力摇着手里的小扇子，无言的摇摇头，“...没什么。”

你们开心就好

*

朴灿烈提着经纪人给的饮料来到待机室前，伸手叩叩门，“伯贤？伯贤啊——”

待机室里头安安静静没有回应，朴灿烈推门进去左右看看，果然在角落找到正在熟睡的Omega

边伯贤蜷缩在不大的双人沙发上，用发妆师姐姐看见一定会崩溃的姿势压着头发和脸歪歪斜斜地睡着，想到对方待会儿脸上压出痕迹、头发翘得乱七八糟用小狗般的声音轻声哀叫不愿起床的样子，朴灿烈就止不住嘴角的笑意

忘记是从什么时候开始，边伯贤成了自己最好的朋友，虽然和同年的金钟大也是至亲，但一起骑着小棉羊出门、和对方换着衣服穿、在舞台上模仿金俊勉唱歌，回想起来好多事都是和边伯贤一起，不论性别是A还是O，他们总是可以理所当然的玩在一块儿

沙发上的人因为浏海落在鼻尖瘙痒不舒服地哼唧了声，朴灿烈见了伸手轻轻替他拨开

“...哼嗯...诶...”

“嗯？”

Omega可爱地皱着小脸翻身，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的不知在说什么，朴灿烈听了一阵也没听明白便凑近了耳朵。随着距离拉近，Omega的信息素味道自然钻进鼻腔，淡淡的蜂蜜甜香让朴灿烈突然有些恍惚

真甜，他想，是颇为熟悉的甜味。对了，是前几天在待机室吃过的长崎蛋糕，但又好像比那更甜一些，更精致的香味

朴灿烈不是特别喜欢甜食，但现在闻着这味道，却有些口干舌燥...

“哥你干嘛呢。”

忽地一道声音划破了寂静，本就容易受惊的朴灿烈瞬间被吓得跌下凳子发出哐当的巨响，连带把边伯贤也吵醒了

刚醒来的人压根儿不晓得发生了什么事，只睁眼便瞧见他的Alpha亲故躺在地上起不来身，队里的小Beta面无表情的杵在门口，看得他是满头问号

“朴灿烈你咋躺地上了？”

“啊 那个、我...”

“灿烈哥刚刚想非礼哥呢。”

吴世勋凉凉地飘来一句没头没尾的话，却把两人同时吓得回头一瞪，又同时结结巴巴地开口，声音混在一起根本没半句是听得懂的

“什么非非非礼吴世勋你撞傻了是吧胡说什么——”

“没、没有没有什么非礼你小子想什么呢我们都是男的——”

“什么男不男的，忘了自己是Alpha跟Omega了吗？”吴世勋冷哼一声，对两个被堵住嘴的人落下一句话然后碰地甩上门，“就俩傻子。”

“...”

“...”

两人过了半晌说不出话，仍傻愣愣地瞪着关上的门，大概是吓着了又或者纯粹不敢看另外一个人的反应

最后是朴灿烈清清嗓子，磕磕巴巴地开口道，“咳、伯 伯贤啊，我给你、喔不，经纪人哥给你买茶来了，我给你放、放这里了啊...”

边伯贤被传染似的跟著有些结巴，僵硬的点点头，“啊、啊...好...谢、谢谢啊...”

“嗯...那我先 先出去、了。”

“喔、喔，好...”

一关上门，门里门外的俩人都缺氧似的重重吁了口气

朴灿烈瞪着自己的手，想着小忙内刚才的话和边伯贤身上的甜香，皱着眉一时也说不上是什么感觉

房内的边伯贤垮着脸死死瞪着眼睛，如果他们真的有超能力，桌上那杯饮料大概已经被边伯贤瞪得爆开了

不，或许吴世勋才应该被瞪穿个洞，边伯贤恨恨地想着

自己一定和那小Beta八字不合，非常不合

“啊...都怪他乱说话...这叫我待会怎么看到朴灿烈嘛——”

tbc


End file.
